


The Clan

by Wolfrunner



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrunner/pseuds/Wolfrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blight is a strange dwaft, with no beard and a love for archery. But them she was chosen to be in The Clan, a group of Dwaft fighters. After getting in a fight with Kili,one of the leaders, she had to prove to them that she has what it takes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wind rushed Blights head as she fell to the ground with a soft thump. The grass was slick with dew under her finger and was as green as the leaves on the apple trees.  
Blight was the daughter of Founa and Lypa, one of the great smiths who work in The Great Mountain Of Dwarves(the lonley mountain).she was a strange child, because, unlike most lady dwarves, she had no beard.it was a small let down for her parent, but she had hair that matched the colours of the mountain goats, soft brown hair. They were always saying ''this would look so nice in a beard'' and her hair itself was short and never seemed to grow that fast. But she did, she was taller that most dwarves. Right now she was supposed to be picking apples for an upcoming feast, and herding goats from paddocks. The goats had practically herded themselves and she couldn’t be bothered to collect any more apple besides she had already collected one basket. She eyed the apples that sat one a basket beside her. They were red and looked about the size of her fist (dwarf fist) she picked on up and turned it in her hand Better make sure there not poisoned she thought as the took a bite.  
Juice spilled down her chin, the apple tasted sweet and was delicious. She was amazed that they had turned out good this year. Looking down at her tunic, witch was now covered in stains, she smiled. She was a grub, no, not an actual grub, just a messy eater, but all dwarves were, so it didn’t matter much. It was such a boring life she had, she wished she could be out training or fighting orcs. Dwavenfist was the caption of weapons and she would love to learn from him. Blights was skilled at bow and arrow and loved sword (although she was not as skilled at that). she sat there staring at the sky as clouds dwindled by. She moved her gaze to the mountain. Hallowed out by the dwarves it was massive. It was more than massive. She and her family occupied a house at the upper levels.  
The sound of its-time-to-come-in-from-the-fields imitated from the mountains. Blights got up and collected her basket, taking her time.  
Chapter Dwavenfist stood on a ledge producing from the mountain as his secretary came up behind him.he tugged at his going grey beard. His secretary, Mula, came up to him. ''pardon me sir, but The clan want the answer, they can not dally''  
Ah, the answer. Dwavenfist was not good at answering people, and he had no clue what to do. The Clan was a group of fighters. They were going on a hunt of middle earth to try to wipe out the Mountain trolls. After the recent death of one of their companions, they had chosen Dwavenfist to choose someone who could fight and would survive in the wild. He had to choose wisely otherwise one mistake from the lad could kill them all. Dwavenfist started to sweat and tugged harder at his beard. ''Master'' Mula said, concern etched on his face  
''yes, um let me see, we need someone strong, but not too much that he could shatter his sword, and one who didn’t think himself the greatest man alive, and one who would not be shy and can receive orders, one who can be confident and work on his own....hmm, lets see, that rules out: fula, to shy, Kimm, Forcula, Ste, Further, Milli, Milla, Koola, Kanga, Shum......'' he went on, mentally crossing names of his list.  
After he had finished Mula said ''sir, they were the only warriors left''  
Dwavenfist started sweating.''arg, ok, who can it be then. Why, we have no lad left fit in the mountain''  
He stared at the apple tree grove, there lying down was a young dwarf lass. He only faintly knew her because of the times he had saw her shoot arrows in the training targets. Dwavenfist smiled because she should have been picking apples, but instead she was eating them. She was a strange lass, with no beard and short hair, And why she ever picked to fight with arrow was beyond him.  
''maybe not a he, but a she?'' he mumbled to himself  
''pardon?'' Mula said  
''Mula, who is that lass down there?''  
''arr'' he said straining his eyes ''that would be Blight, daughter of Founa and Lypa. Why do you ask?  
''Has she ever been on a scouting trip or training camp''  
''no, I believe not'' Mula's eyes widened as he realised what he was suggesting. He looked down at Blight who was walking slowly towards the mountain ''sir, she doesn’t even know how to wield a sword''  
''remember the story of kukka, who destroyed her foe with a pointed branch'' Dwavenfist said, never taking his eyes of blight  
''yes, but pardon me, this is folly, she would be killed the second she steeped out of the mountain. And beside, they would never accept a girl.''  
still doubting himself he said ''well, it about time they do, tell the clan my answer is blight and that is final''  
he strode of leaving Mula confused and anxious  
Though he doubted himself, he had seen Blight shoot with her bow, and had seen the fire in her eyes as she missed the targets. She was a good lass, and he hoped she would survive. Maybe he could teach her some sword tricks  
But still he doubted him self

Blight strode into the dining hall, grabbing a plate as she did so. Sweat, the sent of ale and conversation filled her senses. She collected her roast mutton, ale and bread and looked for a seat. She spied a spare seat, the only problem was is that it was near The Clan. She didn’t hate the clan, but 'they' were truly the grubbiest eaters. You get showed with ale whenever you went near them She slowly slouched down the rows of tables till she got near them. She lifted the chair and sat down. They didn’t look up as she sat. She kept her head down and anxiously picked at her bread. She looked slowly and realised that she was sitting next to The Clans leaders. Fili And Kili. They where chosen to lead The Clan because, in The Battle Of Five Armies, everyone thought they were dead, but they clung on to life and ended up saving each other. Kili looked up as he noticed her watching and she looked away blushing.it must be so fun to be in the clan she thought.to battle orcs and fight trolls. She slowly daydreamed while food was flying round the table by an over exited dwarf . Non hit her. She was brought back to reality as a young short dwarf came in, she knew who he was instantly, Mula, Dwavenfist secretary. He walked to the table, hesitant to come to close and said loudly (because he was standing far away) ''Dwavenfist has made his decision, he would like to talk it over with you'' then, to Blights surprise he said ''and he would like you, Blight, to come''  
The Clan turned to look at her and a dead come cloaked her. 'he sour me not working...o gosh. O gosh. Im going to be in so much trouble' She slowly got up with the rest of the clan.draining her ale as they left the dining hall. It was a relief to be out of there, and with the sudden anxiety, she had trouble keeping her food down.  
She walked behind the clan as they took the lengthy way to the training room. Her dread intensifying as she took each steep. She caught snippets of the Clans conversation  
'' I wonder if ill be kimm, he was a good fighter''  
''lets just hope ill be good'' and  
''whys the girl with us?''  
looking ahead, she caught Mula starting at her. He tore her gaze of her as they went into the training room  
It was and large, green coloured hall with a high ceiling. Targets stood on either side of the halls and swords stood on a rack at the end. Blight had only seen him a couple of times but she recognised him imminently, he sat on a chair at the far end of the hall. Mula and The Clan walked up to him as Blight wondered behind. They stooped when they were in front of Dwavenfist. She stopped when she reached the last target butt. She was almost shaking.  
She watched as the clan started talking to Dwavenfist. They obscured him from her view as they surrounded him. She shuffled her feet and interest caught on her as she wondered who Dwavenfist will pick. Maybe Kimm, he was nice. She raised her head quickly as she heard exclamations come from The Clan and found them all starting at her. oh gosh, do they know I was not working?  
''no, Dwavenfist, we cannot accept your answer'' Kili's voice rang out in the empty hall  
then the soft one of Dwavenfist said ''She is my pick. You have yet to see her fight''  
Kili eyed her ''I doubt she can''  
laughter rung out into the hall from the clan.  
Blight was confused, but she was never going to pass on insulting the Clans leader  
she said sweetly ''I always wondered how you got yourself almost killed in the battle of five armies, would you like me to finish the job?''  
The clan went deadly silent as but the biggest Smile erupted from Dwavenfist face as winkles gathered at his eyes.  
Fili, Kili's brother started to say something but stopped when Kili said  
''we will see how she fights. A test of arrows''  
Blight froze, she was confused as to why they were taking to her, and if Kili, the master of arrows, was going to duel her, then she would be embarrassed in front of Dwavenfist, for she would shorly lose.  
Kili queered ''Dwavenfist says you can shoot but wheres your bow?''  
She looked to Dwavenfist '' its in my families house, would you mind if I get it?''  
''oh no''said Kili ''we wouldn’t want you running away like a frighted rabbit, Mula will get it''  
Mula gave a nervous glance and asked Blight ''what be the number of your house?''  
''221b Queer street'' with that Mula left.  
She watched as Kili started getting ready at one of the target butts. She didn’t understand everyone said he was nice maybe it was because she was a girl.why was she even brought here. She turned to Dwavenfist and approached him, The Clan watched her every step  
He sat with his head on a hand propped up with his elbow. She nervously said ''pardon me sir, but may I ask why am i here?'' she then whispered so that the clan couldn’t hear ''was it because I wasn’t working, if so, i'm dreadfully sorry'' she lowered her head  
she was surprised again when laughter bust out of Dwavenfist ''you think you're in trouble!?, You still don’t know why your here? Ah, you a merry lass indeed!''  
he then said ''why lass, You are here because you are the one I picked to companion the Clan''  
it was Blights turn to laugh. ''me!are you serious?'' she said laughing. ''wait...you are''  
''yes'' Dwavenfist said smiling '' and the Clan is angry because they were not expecting you'' she turned around and faced the clan. The burly dwarves faced her as well.  
''I...um..'' she was about to say something but she was interrupted as Mula came through the doors. He ran up and gave her her bow.  
This bow she had had for ages. It was given to her by her dad, he had told her that she can use it when she fits into it. It was one of the mane reasons she started it. No one had ever been able to tell her what wood it was made with. The resting point for the arrows was quipped with silver. All in all, it was a plain bow, but it was strong. The arrows had stone heads that could piece armour. But she had forgotten to sharpen them, and she scolded herself from he stupidly. She picked three of her arrows, because that is how much you could shoot in a test of arrows  
As she string her bow, she new she could not beat Kili, but maybe she could outwit him. A plan formed in her head and she smiled hoping it would work. She turned to Dwavenfist and asked loudly. ''the winner is the dwarf with the most arrow points on the target, right?''  
''yes, I believe so''  
with that Blight strung her arrow and joined Kili at the target. He had picked the one in the middle of the hall. Blight smiled, all the days she had spent shooting sideways had prepared her for this.  
Kili snickered ''ladies first''  
she nodded her thanks, it was going exactly as she wanted. She loaded an arrow onto the bow and pointed it at the target.  
She let it go and it hit the target with a solid thump. The Clan started laughing around her. Dwavenfist shook his head  
She looked at where her arrow had landed  
1  
it had landed on the lowest score. She saw Kili snicker and laugh and she smiled. She needed the arrow to be on the one. That was her plan.  
Kili drew and fired. It landed exactly in the middle. Cheers erupted from the Clan.  
It was her turn. She walked to the left of the target butt. They wondered if she had gone insane, but she drew she bow, aimed it at Kili's arrow and fired. What happened next left the clan gaping. The arrow she shot zoomed towards the target, but it was evident she had was going to miss. But as it flew past. It skewed Kili's arrow. Taking it with it. Both arrow hit the target next on the right. Kili's arrow hanging of a thread. Kili stammered and Blight smiled.  
Dwavenfist said slowly and with amazement ''she can do that, its not agent the rules''  
everyone was still as Kili aimed, this time it hit on nine. Blight drew her bow and aimed it at Kili's arrow again. Each time the arrows hit the right target. Each time her smile grey. Kili was dumbfounded.it was her last arrow and Kili had tried to trick her, placing it in the number one place. Right next to hers.  
He had got her there. Her smile disappeared and she contemplated how she would win. If she shoot Kili's, it would nock hers of as well  
Then she really did amaze them.  
Blights crouched and drew her bow. It was a hard thing to do, and it left her muscles complaining she almost hit herself in the heard with the arrows  
She fired  
The arrow whizzed and skewed Kili's. They both fired toward the ceiling. A shower of sparks erupted as they hit. As they hit the floor they clattered and made a load sound in the dreadfully silent hall.  
Everyone was silent for minutes , till Dwavenfist pronounce ''Blight wins, she had won with the score of one point''  
everything was silent again till Kili turned to her and said in an anger tight voice ''You owe me three arrows, but you can join'' and strode out of the hall

 

(thanks for reading, and theres more coming. oh, and sorry for my spelling and grammer mistakes)


	2. The Teachers

The hall was silent after the Clan had left. All that remained were Blight, Dwavenfist and Mula.  
Dwavenfist was telling her about what she needed, like armour, weapons, provisions and what skills she needed to learn. They were to leave in about two weeks from now, and in that time she needed to get: Armour fitted, weapons sorted as well as learning how to track, cook, hunt.   
. Not to mention clothing, bags, belts, daggers, and about a million other stuff. She felt like she was in a dream! And what made it harder to believe is that Dwavenfist had said HE would teach HER!  
Then, out of nowhere he said ''What you did, it was great. Don't let Kili or the clan get to you. And that insult...yeah....you might want to watch your back for a couple of years'' she blushed   
''But,'' Dwavenfist continued ''you were good.Very good. Ill see you in training'' and she was dismissed.  
She walked as calmly down the hall as she could. she opened the door and closed it. As soon as the door closed she jumped and punched the air yoping and calling YEAH! Little did she know that,inside the training hall Dwavenfist and Mula could here her.  
Blight, oblivious to her surroundings, ran as fast as she could her house, leaping up steeps and almost tripping herself. She didn’t even realise that one here way, she passed the clan. They mumbled among themselves, but she didn’t care.She burst into her house, her excitement unattainable. ''Mother, Father, oh''she forgot they were still out working, so, to tame herself she took her grinding stone and set to the sharping the arrows. She remembered that Kili said that she owed him three arrows, and she came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t get him arrows, Because HE was the one that declared the duel. Therefore, it was his fault. It was later in the night when her mother and father came home, they, like she had before, bust though the door. They strode panting at her door ''daughter! Why weren’t you at the dining hall! The whole mountains talking about you! Oh, and the clan! They were hardly speaking! Oh, how did you prove to Dwavenfist you were fit?'' her Father Founa told  
For the next half hour she told them of what happened, what she needed and how she had beaten Kili, but she 'accidentals' left out the bit where she had insulted him  
Lypa, Blights mother, sat back in the chair with a sigh ''You beat Kili! the master of arrows....hmm must have came from my side''  
Founa held bit his tough and held honer. ''Ah, never in my lifetime would I have though you would join the Clan, your the talk of the mountain, and you stirred up the Clan, ah, I wish there to see there face.  
Blight growled she HATED being talked about.  
''So when are you going'' the question she dreaded, her mother asked  
''2 weeks'' it was silent after that, because, no matter how exiting this was, she could still not return.  
''I think ill go to bed now'' the injected into the silence.   
They nodded and she shut herself into her room, as she was drifting of to slep, she could not quiten the feeling of excitement.

Chapter

 

As soon as she had steeped out of the house she was debated and friended by people she didn’t even know. She had to take the long way to the dinning room to avoid most people and she had her bow and arrow with her today, because she wanted to train later.she now stood in front of the dining rooms stone doors.She toke a deep breath and opened the door. She slumped into the room, face down. She did her normal routine: getting bread, mutton and ale. Blights had to look up for a sweat, and as she did so, she saw the only seat was at the end of the clans table. She clenched her fist WAS IT THIS HARD she thought TO NOT MEET THESE PEOPLE. Shuddering in disgust and her angry raging she walked down the tables, and sat as far as she could from the Clan. This time, they did notice her when she sat down, they noticed her so much that they all turned to look at her. She smiled sarcastically sweetly and acknowledge them with a tilt of her head. She chewed on a hunk of her bread   
''Blights, is that your name?'' she looked up, one of the dwaves were talking to her. He was muscel all over?  
She quickly swallowed her bread   
''Yes, and yours?''   
he replied with a quick ''Lum''  
after that they stopped talking.she finished her bread and mutton in silence. In her impatience She got up to leave, as she passed them she said ''nice talking to you Clan'' and left  
Lum smiled as she left “she'll do”

Blight decided that today, she would get her bags belt and extra clothes, she headed to the Tailors. On her way she paused to look at the great mines and painting and carvings, as she usually did. She was going to miss them.only know did she realises how much home sick she would be, and a sad feeling overcame her. She would miss the feeling of the carvings under her fingers and the dining room and many other stuff she would realise later. She arrived at the small room of the tailors, with all there looms and measuring tapes. A small dwaft man looked up to her from behind a desk. ''yes''he queered ''and what might I service you with''  
'' I need to get some tailor made clothes, fit for a journey''  
a flint of reconistion flickered in his eyes, but he kept his comments to himself ''saddle or walking''  
''both, oh and some bags and belts to'' the stout man dispersed into a room and a old dwarf lady with braided and breaded decorative beards come out. She came to blights and bustled with measuring tapes. Again they disappeared into the room, but this time the lady come out caring a bundle of clothes, belts and bags.  
''7 silver''  
blight dug in her wallet and produced 7 silver coins   
she collected her money and was about to leave when the lady said   
''Have a safe journey, Blight''

 

Bligh spent the next week getting food and provisions ready. She had the one more week left, and she was going to spent in training in swordsmanship with Dwavenfist.  
She was going to train with Dwavenfist! She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling wall. No matter how many times she repeated it in her head, she still couldn’t believe it. She tossed and turned in her bed. And at last fell asleep

A soft raping at her door awoke Blight. She woke up and stumbled out of bed, quickly dressing while yelling '' I wont be a minute.''She fluidly opened the door and there, standing in front of the door and looking relay uncomfortable was Mula. He looked her up and down, disappoint by her ruffled hair and crumpled clothes. ''Dwavenfist request your presence in the outside training arena''   
being guided by Mula, she went to the arena. The outside training arena was grass paddock with a large fence around it, and multiple training targets and training dummies.   
She walked out of the mountain. A sweep of fresh are brushed her face. Most of the times, she was glad she didn’t have a beard, in fact she thought it would get in the way and would be a hassle to brush, knowing her, she would probably get dirt and sticks in it, witch wasn’t good in dwarf standards  
Mula led her to a rack of sword and left her saying “Dwavenfist will be with you soon”  
Blights turned to inspect the sword, she saw long swords, short swords, daggers, spears and many other things.  
She was inspecting the hilt of a black long sword with a diamond set in it when she was interrupted with the Killing-the-ground stomp of Dwavenfist. “Would you like to begin'” he picked up two short swords and they walked towards a corner in the training arena. Blights was dazed, but not for long.  
When they reached the corner. Dwavenfist turned around and through something at her and said quickly ''catch this''  
Blights, not having fast reactions, did nothing, and stood there as a sword clammed into the ground.  
“ I told you to catch it” Dwavenfist sighed  
“i'm sorry” she shied away, while picking up the sword and examining it, it was a gold hilt with little patterns engraved in it.   
“ok, now follow my lead” looking up she saw Dwavenfist was holding the other sword in an iron tight grip. He showed her a series of movements, first blocks, then attacks and all other stuff. He showed her how to wield it two handed and one handed, to disarm an attacker and to rearm yourself.  
Through about halfway through the day, sweat pored of Blights and her arms hurt like they never had before. But it surprised her when Dwavenfist said “great, now your strong enough to beat of a fly” laughter chimed to Blights left, and she saw that the Clan had gathered there while she had been fighting. They had been watching her. Anger pored into her and she squared her solders. Dwavenfist eyed her “need a rest lad?”   
“no, no i'm fine” she replied lying  
They continued through out the day, Blights beating herself raw as the Clan leaned on the fence.   
When at last the night had descended, Dwavenfist put down his sword as said “ you have done well, be here tomorrow, and don’t make me have Mula get you”  
Blights sighed and nodded and walked away with slumped solders to the sword rack. Where she placed the sword down with the delicacy of a new born baby. 

 

Dwavenfist watched her go, then went over to the Clan leaning on the fence “what do you think” Dwavenfist asked “she was the only dwarf I who never asked for a break, though it looked like she almost fainted half way throw”  
The Clan mummed a presponse But Kili's voice rang the loudest “Yes she's good, but may I try it myself” and the wildest grin broke out on his face

As Blight Slumped home as her solders and arms and basicly every muscle ached in her body. She slowly walked the stairs to her house and opened the door to her room.she had never thought sword fighting was that hard, so could not even lift her arms above her head. She fell onto her bed with a sigh, and wondered about how hard tomorrow would be.

She woke up with screaming muscles and a headache, but as she looked at the sun outside, she realised that she had just woke up in time. A minute later and she would have not had enough time to get ready. She quickly dressed, brushed her hair, and massaged her musicals. She started of to the training arena, Hating her cramped arms. Archery had never been as bad as this she complained. As she got to the arena, she had observed that the Swords they had used yesterday were missing, and ,in there corner of the arena, the whole Clan was lined up on the fence. A dwarf that was not Dwavenfist was standing in the middle, swinging the two swords about. As she got closer, dread over came her. But she still approached the man in the corner  
He looked up with her and Smiled.  
“Dwavenfist is sick today, and i'm your teacher” Kili smirked 

 

(guys, again I am so so so sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. I will try to improve!)


End file.
